Harry Potter's Sister
by Devon Marie Darling
Summary: The secret that has been hidden for long enough. Harry Potter has a sister. it might end up being slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**What Really Happened?**_

I was laying under the covers of my mom's and dad's bed, wondering when my parents would come upstairs. My twin sister, Alex, was snoring next to me, and my younger brother, Harry, was fast asleep in between Alex and me. Alex and Harry had trouble falling asleep earlier, but at about 11:45, their heads hit the pillow. It was about 1:00 AM now, but I couldn't fall asleep. I was three, and I still thought the monsters from the outdoors would come in. My mom told us four hours ago she would come upstairs and lay down. All of a sudden,** BANG**, the door slammed. Alex shot up, awake.

Then all Alex and I of them heard a strange voice. It sounded like a high and cold man's voice with a sore throat. The man must have asked a demanding question because their dad yelled ," Never in my life!!"

The man shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA",then there was a crashing sound. Now Harry was wide awake.

Finally, our mom ran upstairs. She told me, Alex, and Harry this," Now kids, you may never remember this, but I love you. Your father died trying to protect you and it's because he loved you. Now hide beneath the covers." and she gave us a kiss and two hugs. Then, she ran and guarded the door.

Ten seconds later there was another shout, " AVADA KEDAVRA", and another crashing sound. Harry , being only 1 and a half, sat up and cried "MOMMY". That was probably the last thing she ever heard. Then Alex and I sat up and we were staring into the blood red eyes of Voldemort. With his wand pointing straight at us, he screeched " AVADA KEDAVRA". The pain was un imaginable. It was as if there were needles stabbing me at every point. I thought that i was going to die. I remember a sharp pain in my head and then i passed out.

* * * *

The noise of Uncle Sirius's motorcycle woke me up. The house was on very bad shape and Voldemort's cloak lay on the floor in front of the bed The door opened and shut again. I hid beneath the covers not wanting to get hurt again. I heard heavy footsteps coming into our room.

Some one said, "ah Harry," and then scooped him up away from the spot next to me. I wanted to get up and get him, but i was really scared and almost frozen with fear. After the motor cycle sound faded away i slowly drifted back to sleep

* * * *

"Lexi? Lexi?" you up?" Alex yells early in the morning.

"Yah," i say and roll out of bed. I think i hear someone downstairs and yell, " MOMMA? WHERE YA GO?" Then my worst memory, my mom's body laying sprawled out on the floor in front of me. All of the memories from the night before hit me, and i fell over and cried over my mom's body. After crying for a while i got up to look for food. Alex was crying behind me, and she also followed me down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen and climbed on the counter. I opened the cupboards and found all of our favorite cereals sitting neatly behind those protected walls. I remember wishing that we were all in that cupboard last night and started crying again. With many tears rolling down my cheeks, i grabbed the most colourful cereal that i saw and climbed down.

The rest of that breakfast was quite quiet, apart from our almost silent sniffles. After oi was done, I got up and went up the stairs and went back to sleep.

* * * *

At about lunch time, I woke up to voices downstairs. I became scared and for some reason, went back downstairs.

"Oh it is so tragic, isn't Edgar?" a female's voice said. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but I couldn't remember who it was.

"Just terrible, dearest Chrysanthemum. Where do you suppose the other two are? I heard that it was only Harry that got rescued." a male asked. It sounded like dads, but different some how. I walk all of the way down the stairs and stood in the kitchen.

Two adults in trench coats were standing in the middle of the mess I made this morning. The female looked away and saw me. A smile spread across her face. I then realized who the two were.

"Aunt Chrissie! Uncle Eddy!" I shouted than ran up and hugged them.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

_**My New Family**_

"Alexa, it's so great to see you! Where is Alexandria?" she says looking around.

"Right here," Alex said, walking down the stairs. "Hiya!"

"Girls," Uncle Edgar said to us. Go upstairs and pack your things, we are going to leave and catch a train soon. Go on, get everything, we won't be coming back." The rest of that day is a mere blur of memories.

The first few year were good, there was nothing to out of the ordinary happening. Then there was that fateful day when I was eight. Me and Alex were playing Hide-and-go-seek at school with all of our friends. I was the second person found, and then went to help the rest of them find everyone else.

It was nearing the end of our break, and Alex was still nowhere to be found. We called her multiple times, but we couldn't find her. We told our professor and he said that the rest of the class should go inside and that only our group would go and look. After twenty minutes or so, I wandered into the football and rugby field.

There was a large, black, hooded figure that reminded me of a ghost. It look like it was feeding off of the girl beneath it. The girl was dying. That was when I realized that it was my sister.

The rest of the group saw her, and asked what was wrong. I Practically screamed at them, "DON'T YOU SEE THE BIG BLACK THING?! IT'S KILLING HER!!" I was so confused. Why couldn't they see it? I knew that it was there, that Alex was dying, that something was extremely wrong. The black thing had to exist, I couldn't be hallucinating. The air was getting colder as I approached it and Alex seemed to get weaker. I then took a step back, knowing that she was beyond help anyway.

I saw a small blue, glowing, ball come out of Alex's mouth and the black thing swallowed it. Her head turn toward me, and there was one last look of love and sorrow. Her eyes were brimmed with tears, as she mouthed good-bye. Then it was over. The thing left and Alex collapsed on to the cold ground. The professor ran up to see what was wrong with her, but she was already gone. I fainted right there, that was to much for me.

I remember the funeral, how hard I cried, and then being expelled from school because I was a disruption to the rest of the class. After that, I started doing more and more magic. When I was eleven, I got the letter from Hogwarts and I was extremely happy. I packed my bags and waited for the rest of the summer to go. On the day I boarded the train, my aunt and uncle were really nervous. I didn't understand why. I waved good bye cheer fully and went to find a place to sit on the train.

**boy i sure know how to write a depressing story  
it shud get happier... i think  
-Jessie-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! It's Jessie! I… erm… forgot about this story. It's not like I was getting many reviews anyways. But, I have decided that I will continue this. Mind you, I actually came up this idea way back when I was in elementary school. So I apologize if it has some random rough spots. I try my best.**

**Oh, I forgot this earlier. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own my OCs.**

_**The Train Ride**_

There were just too many places to sit. I came early, so I just picked any old empty compartment. Slowly more people started arriving, most of the kids already had friends, or siblings to ride with them. I felt a little pang, wishing that Alex could still be here with me. There was some commotion and then two identical boys about my age ripped open the compartment door and closed it quickly behind them.

"We made it, George, and he didn't catch us." one says to the other. Eyes closed, he falls on the seat across from me. The one called George turned and saw me. His eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, you don't mind do you?" He asked, worried.

"Of course not, I was kinda of getting lonely. If you don't mind me asking, what were you running from?"

The other twin grins. "Our older brother, Percy. We switched his luggage before he left home. He's coming here with a ton of women's underwear." Both boys start laughing. "I'm Fred Weasley, first year" the other twin said.

"George Weasley, same" George said, while plopping down next to his brother. The train's whistle blows as it starts to pull away from Kings Cross Station.

"Alexa Potter, first year"

The boys eyes widen.

"What wrong?"

"Are you related to THE Harry Potter?" Fred asks.

"Umm, yeah. He's my little brother." Their eyes get even bigger. "Why, what's so special about him?"

"You don't know?" George asks, still shocked.

"Well, obviously, what's this all about?"

"Were you there the night you family was killed?" George asked, suddenly interested. I winced.

"Yeah. I was."

"Woah, so do you, like, have the scar?"

"What scar?"

Fred rolled his eyes. "The same scar that your brother has."

"I hate to break it to you boys, but my brother has never had a scar. But I haven't seen him since the accident. For all I know, I guess he could have gotten one."

"It's a lightning bolt thing. On his forehead."

"No, I'm sorry."

The twins squint at me. "You barely even look like him."

"I'm sorry, my sister and I got my mother's hair, and father's eyes." I say, not even thinking about it. Until they asked: "Your sister?"

"Yeah, Alexandria. She was my twin… she died when we were eight."

"Oh," George says, looking uncomfortable. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

All of a sudden, the compartment door is ripped open, and an older version of the twins storm in, holding some sort of fabric in his hands. "Where are my robes?" he shouts.

Fred, with the most innocent look on his face, asks "Are they not in your trunk, Percy?"

I try not to laugh.

"Well no! when I opened up I found a bunch of," he throws the bra at Fred, "those."

George gasps. "And what makes you have anything to do with this?"

"Because I know you two, that would be why."

"Well, it wasn't us. Now go bother someone else, can't you see we are in the company of a lady?" George gestures to me. I give a weak wave.

Percy scoffs, "Whatever. When I become Head Boy, I will get you two." And with that, he storms out. The boys erupt into fits of laughter, that don't calm down for a fair few minutes. The twins then tell me about their family, all of their siblings (which is quite a list). When asked, I explained no one had heard about me because I wasn't found when they went through the house.

After a while, the train eased to a stop. We all got off, and stare at the wondrous castle.

**Yeah, I know, bad ending. I just wanted to get this chapter over with. But could you please review? Pretty please? Constructive criticism is accepted, but no flames. So…. Pretty please review?**


End file.
